vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Kol
' The brother - sister relationship between Original Vampires Kol Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson'. Kol is the older brother of Rebekah. He seems to be a year or two older than her. Since Henrik died, they are the youngest Mikaelson siblings. It is seen that Kol and Rebekah are partners in crime whenever they have been on screen together. Mostly it is Rebekah who in charge and Kol who does the dirty work for her. He could be considered her 'henchman' and doesn't seem to mind whenever she calls him to help her. He is always there for his sister, despite their differences. Kol is protective of Rebekah as it is seen that he even stands up against Klaus to defend her, though he never says that out loud. Rebekah seems to know Kol better than anyone. She can tell when he is being sincere and knows what he enjoyed as a human, such as his favorite holidays. Like Klaus, Kol does not like any of Rebekah's lovers and seems to dismiss them whenever he comes into contact with them, especially Damon, Marcel and Matt. He shows this by acting hostile towards them. Matt because his sister stopped her plan to kill Matt, which upseted Kol. Damon because Rebekah got together with him after he snapped Kol's neck. Marcel because Kol feels like he took Kol's place in the family. Rebekah and Kol bicker constantly, mostly because they are the closest in age, and Kol has made fun of her love life, but despite that, it is shown that they do love eachother and are protective of one another. Rebekah mourned Kol after he died but didn't avenge him, which upset Kol greatly and he did resent her, especially when she betrayed him 100 years before. He punished her for these sins by attacking Matt, putting Rebekah in another body and imprisoning her in the Dowager Fauline Cottage But they have seemed to make up after saving their niece, Hope, from harm. Rebekah was deeply saddened by Kol's second death and has vowed not to leave the body she has taken over until she brings him back home. Rebekah really wanted to help return Kol, and when she realized that she had no choice, but to return to her body, she thought of her promise and knew that she could not help Kol as she wants. Knowing that the only chance to return Kol will have to use to revive Esther. Rebekah was crestfallen that she really wanted this to be used to bring back to her, her brother. But Klaus did not leave the choice to Rebekah, and she had together with Elijah crank out a plan to deceive Davina, and replace the Kol's ashes, on the ashes of Esther. Rebekah felt terrible breaking her promise, saying that she felt like a traitor. Later, Rebekah hears Davina says that the country will see Kol with his original face, and then Rebekah says that her brother Kol is handsome. Rebekah says that Kol is her brother and she have loved him many lifetimes longer than Davina have been on this earth. She will stop at nothing to get Kol back, no matter what flesh she in. Rebekah returned to Eva's body, to use her power of witches, and left New Orleans to find a way bring him back. They are known as "Rebekol" by fans. History Rebekah and Kol were born to Mikael and Esther. Rebekah is younger than Kol. Both were raised in the New World with their family and eventually were turned into the world's first vampires along with their siblings and father. As vampires, both were rather impulsive and unpredictable. Rebekah and Kol were both daggered repeatedly on separate occasions by their brother Klaus, almost always for disobeying him. Both conspired against their half-brother in the early part of the 1900s, Kol secretly with the witches and Rebekah with Marcel. In 1914, at the family's Christmas party, Rebekah found Kol rummaging through Klaus's things. He explained that he was looking for something Klaus had taken from him, a paragon diamond that he needed. When Rebekah pressed him, he tried to entice her to join in on his scheme, telling her that he planned to work with the witches to create a dagger that would work on Klaus. He assured her that Klaus wouldn't die permanently and that it would finally give her and Marcel alone time, appeasing to her desire to be with him. Rebekah agreed to be help, keeping his secret and telling him to get back to the party. During the party, Rebekah found Kol's date, a witch, who she told that Kol was not a good person to be around right now. When Klaus gave his speech to the party-goers, he revealed that Rebekah had told him about Kol's plan, much to Kol's horror. Kol tried to flee but was daggered by Klaus as Rebekah watched, satisfied that her wild brother was under control. In 1919, Rebekah mentions Kol in a conversation with the witch Genevieve. Genevieve admits that she likes Klaus and Rebekah looked shocked, then she said Genevieve, if her such a cute witch likes bad boys, she would love her brother Kol. After Rebekah says that her family's complicated now, and she asks for her to find some one. Genevieve considers that Rebekah wants to find Kol, but he at this time was a dagger after Rebekah had betrayed him. Rebekah asks Genevieve find their father Mikael. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three Kol is undaggered by Elijah in Bringing Out the Dead. It was the first appearance of Kol after Rebekah had betrayed him in 1914, but he does not seem angry at her, because when she stabbed dagger into Klaus, Kol smirked, enjoying his little sister's anger, and he grabs Klaus behind, looking at Rebekah with latent playfulness, expecting that they will do next. He is seen by Rebekah when the two of them, along with Finn, attack Klaus. Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah decide to leave Klaus forever until Esther arrives and says that she wants them to be a family again. Rebekah and Kol are both shocked because they had believed their mother was dead. In Dangerous Liaisons,''The house Mikaelson, is preparing for a ball in honor of family reunification. Kol straightens his suit and asks Rebekah that, she said as far as he is handsome. However, Rebekah smirks and responds that he now is not compelled her. Later Klaus returns home and blames Rebekah that she almost killed Elena, Klaus threatens Rebekah again dagger her , and then Kol pleadeth for his sister, ridiculing habit Klaus dagger them. Kol also offers Klaus go out and ''"talk." Rebekah and Kol kept each other at the ball, it seems unable to find a more suitable company. Kol asked where, Rebekah's date, to which she replied that Matt is flirtingwith his ex. Kol seen forgiven Rebekah after her betrayal, and was ready to do whatever she will ask. Then Rebekah playfully asked Kol to help his baby sister','' she probably wanted to put pressure on his brotherly feelings, so he helped her to kill Matt. Kol of first pretends that stunned this proposal, but after grinning and saying that he is in. Rebekah smiled at him. A little later, at the ball, Kol takes away Rebekah aside and trying to seduce her, says that he wants to kill someone and do not understand what they expect, Kol looks at Rebekah conspiratorially, offering to make some dirty trick right here. Rebekah calls Kol an idiot and said that their mother would kill him. She turns saying they will meet outside and Kol smirks again after her. Rebekah lure Matt outside and they walk across the parking lot, Rebekah, looking back looking for Kol in anticipation killing Matt. But Matt is kind to her and Rebekah realized he did not want to kill him. Kol saw the scene and looked very angry and disappointed. After thwarted assassination Kol intercepts Rebekah, and said that he was waiting for her outside. He asked in anticipation where Matt. Rebekah hesitantly says , that she decided not to kill him, and asks Kol leave Matt. Kol contemptuously asked, did she liked this boy. Rebekah said to Kol, that he stopped be impertinent with her , and leaves. Kol even did not take her words, and only said, "As you wish, sister." In'' All My Children, after spending the night at Damon's, Rebekah returned home, Kol hurried to greet her, and blocking the way, began to poke fun at her, asking where was their girl. Rebekah asks Kol out of the way, but her older brother, is in no hurry to follow the advice and mocks further, saying that out all night, this is a scandal, after yesterday, Kol suggests that Rebekah spent the night with Matt, Rebekah threatened that if Kol does not shut his mouth, the next thing out of it will be his teeth. Kol only smiled and continued to stand in front of her until she pushed him aside. Their brother Klaus was laughing at how childish behavior of his younger brother and sister, Rebekah then said that it was not funny, but Kol said that he was bored. Kol plopped down on the couch, Rebekah stood beside him, and Kol said that their sister is a slut, but she was already having fun. Kol and Klaus later decided to go to the Mystic Grill, Rebekah sarcastically says that they left, because this house has too many mens. Kol turns to her and says that as well as she has. Rebekah throws her shoe at him. In ''The Departed, Elijah explained to Elena that both Rebekah and Kol wanted Klaus' desiccated body to be given back to the family and that both had agreed to leave the residents of Mystic Falls alone once they got their brother's remains back. Season 4 In After School Special, Rebekah called on Kol once again after she discovered that Professor Shane knew the location of the cure. When Kol come back for of Rebekah, he was glad to see that she torturing her "friends" and noted that she even worse than Klaus. But he did not wanted to offend her, but rather hook again. Kol abducted Shane from his office and brought the professor to his younger sister happily. The two of them then questioned him but they discovered he couldn't be compelled due to his mental training so Rebekah had Kol torture Shane by dunking his head in water. Kol did so and finally Shane revealed that he wasn't interested in the cure, just Silas which spooked Kol who knew of Silas' great power but Rebekah assured her brother that Silas was just a bed time story. Kol, determined to not make that nightmare a reality, impaled Shane in hopes of killing him which upset his sister greatly since that was her last source for finding the cure. Kol showed no remorse though and even had taken the white oak stake from Rebekah and then left. In Catch Me If You Can, after Kol had compelled Damon Salvatore to kill Jeremy Gilbert, to further prevent Silas' release and the search for the cure, he went home only to be confronted by Rebekah. She threatened Kol with a White Oak Ash Dagger which visibly upset both of them, Kol even more so, who said how if she could really dagger him, she was no better than Klaus. He then said how the cure was ripping their family apart, to the point where Elijah was disgusted by them. Rebekah retorted by saying it had been a fractured family for far longer. Kol then retaliated by drawing the white oak stake he had taken from her and pointed it in her face, threatening to permanently destroy her. Rebekah was stunned by this and saved by Klaus before Kol fled, everyone seeming shaken up by the notion that Kol would be willing to kill his own sister. In A View To A Kill, ''Klaus told Rebekah that Kol had run off with his daggers and wanted the last dagger, that was in her possession, to bring Kol down. Rebekah refused, not wanting to help Klaus hurt Kol despite Kol nearly killing her the night before. Later, Stefan managed to convince her to turn over her dagger so he could neutralize Kol after she explained that she wanted the cure so she could be human again. However, they were too late as Kol had been killed by Elena and Jeremy using the white oak stake. Rebekah was visibly shaken, tears rolling down her eyes and furious with Stefan for the part he played but Stefan reminded her that Kol was in the way of finding the cure and that without it, she could never fulfill her dream of becoming human again. In ''The Walking Dead, when the veil to The Other Side had been dropped, Kol crossed over to the living world, in hopes of killing Elena to avenge his own death. He confronted Rebekah, who was with Matt, at the Mystic Grill and though she was visibly stunned to see her brother return, he ignored her seemingly gleeful surprise. He brushed off her reaction, reminding her of how quickly she seemed to get over his death. He questioned her on Elena's location and when Rebekah explained that she didn't know and told him to leave, Kol became hostile. He chastised her once again for her feelings for Matt before throwing a piece of a broken bottle into Matt's shoulder, departing and leaving Rebekah to attend to Matt's wounds. Their relationship has been strained due to Rebekah not getting revenge for Kol's death. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In The Map of Moments, when Esther was attempting to put Rebekah into Camille's body, Kol helped Klaus and Elijah try to stop the spell. Coming up with a plan to finally bring down Esther, Kol gave Esther the white oak stake as Rebekah arrived, pretending to give herself over willingly. Rebekah was happy to see Kol alive, recognizing his smirk despite his new body. As the spell was being prepared, Esther revealed that she planned to destroy Rebekah's vampire body with the white oak stake after the transfer so all the vampires in her bloodline would die, much to Kol and Rebekah's shock. Klaus arrived and killed Esther while the spell happened, with Kol supposed to have rigged the spell so Rebekah could go into a temporary body that wasn't Cami. However, he revealed to Davina, that he was still rather bitter with her about her ratting him out to Klaus in 1914. Unknown to everyone else, he had put Rebekah's spirit into the body of a witch who was trapped in a mansion that Klaus had trapped his allies in years before. In ''The Devil is Damned'', after Rebekah had made it out of the house and Kol was cursed to die by Finn, he went to the compound to ask his siblings for help. Rebekah was initially still upset about the trick he pulled on her, wanting to slap him, but Kol brushed her off, telling her and Klaus about his current situation, though he was upset to find that they weren't jumping to his aid. However, when Klaus forced his way inside Kol's mind in search of the spell Finn used, he saw that Kol was plotting against him secretly. Kol defended his actions, even what he did to Rebekah, telling her she deserved it. Kol left, upset about being the odd man out. He returned shortly after and knocked out Rebekah with magic powder before attacking Klaus. Once the fight was resolved, Klaus had convinced Kol to help them against Finn. Kol plotted with Klaus and Rebekah to overload Finn's magic by channeling power of their own. Using his vast knowledge of witchcraft, Kol told Rebekah that he was going to channel her power to help overload Finn. Seeing his helpfulness and cunning, Rebekah told her brother that this was the side of him that she liked. Kol, in a rare moment of apology, promised Rebekah that he'd find a way to put her back in her own body. After their plan was successful, Rebekah called Kol a genius and embraced him. In I Love You, Goodbye, experiencing severe effects of Finn's hex after practicing magic, Kol calls Rebekah asking her for a favor. Later that day, we see Kol and Rebekah chanting inside the Claire tomb, attempting to find a way to break the hex. After the spell fails, Kol begins to lose hope, believing that nothing will work. Rebekah is shocked at his behavior, a dramatic change to the "boy who laughed death in the face", and Kol says he changed after his first death. He bitterly reveals he hated his first death, and that he preferred life as a witch, with no blood lust or heightened emotions, much to Rebekah's surprise as she is left speechless. Not long afterwards, Rebekah is rifling through several spells with Davina in a feeble attempt to find one to heal Kol or jump him into another body, although obeys Kol's request for him to have a moment alone with Davina. Once she leaves, she returns home to inform Elijah and Klaus that she cannot help Kol, and that he will not last the night. She returns to the cemetery with Klaus and Elijah in tow, just before Kol is heading into one of the tombs, not allowing him to die alone. Inside the tomb, Kol is gasping in pain on the floor, and begins to cough, managing to reveal to his siblings "all I wanted, all my life, was for you to care about me". His condition quickly worsens, and Rebekah moves closer to hold him and promises that she will not return to her body until she finds a way to bring Kol home. Klaus, Elijah and Davina watch on in tears as Kol dies in her arms. In ''They All Asked For You'''' Rebekah tried to find the right ingredients to awaken her magic. Rebekah told Marcel that she can not just give up because promised to help save Kol and return him from the dead. In [[Save My Soul|''Save My Soul]]'' Rebekah came to Davina ask for help to get back control over the body of Eva, but Davina said that she was busy here trying to resurrect Kol and hoped that Rebekah would do the same as she had promised. In [[Exquisite Corpse|''Exquisite Corpse]]'' Rebekah had problems with the body of Eva in which Kol put her and Eva again regained control over her body. After Eva was killed by Rebekah, and she was able to return to her own body, she refused saying that she was not going to forget about Kol because she can not even try to save her brother if not being a witch. In [[City Beneath The Sea|''City Beneath The Sea]]'' When Rebekah, Camille and Davina have worked together to protect Hope, Rebekah found an altar with dead pigeons and asked what this. Davina seemed angry on Rebekah and chided her confessing that it for Kol, brother whom Rebekah vowed to save. Rebekah said she was going to fulfill his promise and immediately recalls the doll on which Kol tried to throw his curse. Rebekah hit upon the idea that they should make the doll bait to cheat Dahlia. From which it follows that Rebekah something to learn from Kol. In [[Fire with Fire|''Fire with Fire]]'' Klaus compell Marcel to kill Rebekah in her mortal body if she tried to escape. Then Rebekah realized that she was trapped, and that if she dies in the body of Eva, then wakes up in her original body. Rebekah immediately worried that now she will not be able to keep the promise she gave to Kol, and eventually killed herself. In [[Ashes to Ashes|''Ashes to Ashes]]'' ''Rebekah returned to her original body, and found that she was now unable to help Kol, as well as Klaus discovers that the plan was to give Davina ashes of their mother, to Davina resurrected Esther. Rebekah was disappointed by this turn of events, because she knows it's the only chance for Kol. Later, Rebekah and Elijah come to the tomb of Esther, dig her body and burned. Rebekah bitterly says that she promised to return Kol and now she broke her promise. Among the family members Rebekah distressed that he could not return Kol, more than the others. She is a in the cemetery to Davina, and diverts her attention order to Elijah could replace Kol's ashes on ashes Esther. Rebekah explains Davina that because of Klaus, she returned to her body, but Davina, does not seem to want to listen to her and angry, while Rebekah strictly Davina and says that Kol - her brother, and she loved him .Rebekah says that it is very important to revive her mother, not Kol, but Davina becomes enraged and says that this is the only chance to get him back. Rebekah pleads Davina listen to her, but Davina breaks Rebekah's leg and says that they are all liars, then she breaks Rebekah's neck. Davina begins to cast a spell of resurrection, and resurrects Esther. Seeing Esther shocked Davina asked that Rebekah made, but then Elijah appears and says he did it. Rebekah neutralize Davina saying she promised to return Kol, but not today. Rebekah back to Eva's body, and decided to leave New Orleans and fulfill his promise to return Kol. Quotes The Vampire Diaries :Kol: "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." :Rebekah: "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled." : : '''Kol: "Where's your date?" :Rebekah: "Flirting with his ex." :Kol: "You've changed Bekah, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." :Rebekah:'' "I'm not settling, I brought him here to kill him. I am hoping you will help your baby sister out."'' :Kol: "And spit right in the face of Mother's rules...? ''(smirks) ''I'm in." :Kol: "Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it..." :Rebekah: "You sound like an idiot, Kol." :--'' Dangerous Liaisons'' : :Kol: "Well, well, well, there’s our girl." :Rebekah: "Get out of my way, Kol." :Kol: "Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" :Rebekah: "If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." :Kol: (about Rebekah)" I’m bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she’s having fun. I need entertainment." :Rebekah:" Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in." :Kol: "Just like you, Bekah." (Kol smirks; Rebekah throws her shoe at him) :-- All My Children. : : Kol: ''"Sister. Look at this. You're even worse than Klaus."'' : Rebekah: "Kol, finally. Did you bring what i asked for?" : [[Atticus Shane|'Atticus Shane']]:( to Kol and Rebekah) " Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. Two members of the Original vampire family. It must to be and honor for me." : Rebekah:" Have the old-fashioned. Beat until will say where it is." : Rebekah: "He's of no use dead." : Kol: "Did you not hear what he said!? Silas will kill us all, sister." : Rebekah: "Silas does not exist. He is a fairy tale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables." : Kol: "You should thanking me." : Rebekah: "You killed my only chance to find the cure." : Kol: "Silas will transform life in earth to hell. And to be honest sister ,you can hardly cope."'' :'Rebekah: " How did you get it?"'' : Kol: "'' Way too easy."'' : -- After School Special. : : : Kol: "You'd really dagger me?" :Rebekah: "If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over." :Kol: "And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them. Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is." :Rebekah: "This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure." :-- Catch Me If You Can : : [[Rebekah|'Rebekah']]: '(Looks behind Matt in shock as Kol walks in): "''Oh my god! Kol!" :Kol: "Greetings from the dead. So, who fancies a drink?" :Rebekah: (Turns toward him in shock and happiness as Kol walks past her) "I thought I'd never see you again." :Kol': (Not amused as he pours a drink) "''Spare me the waterworks, sister. I've already watched you grieve. It lasted a full 24 hours, remember?" :-- The Walking Dead : ---- The Originals : : '''Kol:" ( smirk) Speak the devil and devil will come. Hello sister."'' : Rebekah: "Kol, it's really it you. I recognize that smirk anywhere." : : --''The Map of Moments.'' : : Kol:"I'm gonna get you back in your body Bex, if its the last thing I'll do, I promise." : Rebekah: " ''Kol, listen''. I not going to let you die. You hear me? Whatever it takes." : - ''The Devil is Damned''.'' : : 'Rebekah: "What happened to the brother I used to know? The one who laughed death in the face?" : '''Kol: "That's a lot easier to do when you haven't died already once. I hated it the first time. The ironic thing is I actually preferred this go round, being a witch. No heightened emotion. No bloodlust. I was just me. For a while anyway." : Rebekah:'' (cries) " Kol listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die. But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the Ancestors of the French Quarter and those spirits can be brought back. And i promise you, brother, i will not leave this body until i find a way to bring you home."'' ( He died on her arms) : -- ''I Love You, Goodbye''.'' Trivia *Rebekah seems to be the favorite of Kol, among all the members of his family. *They are the two younger siblings, so they enjoy doing mischief together. *In flashbacks, it was shown that Kol was about a year or two older than Rebekah. *Kol more often than others calls his sister "''Bekah" and "Bex". *Both Kol and Rebekah have a habit of addressing people "darling'" and "love'". *He has tried to kill Rebekah once because she tried to dagger Kol once but she seemed reluctant to do so. *It is interesting that only Kol and Rebekah called their half-brother Klaus - "Nik". They are also the only ones who call him "Niklaus", "Klaus" and "Nik", while others call him Klaus or Niklaus. *Kol was seen in more scenes with Rebekah than any of his other siblings. *It seems that deep down, despite being Original Vampires, Rebekah acknowledges Kol to be stronger than her, having asked for his assistance on more than one occasion and was also hesitant about coming into a direct confrontation with Kol when the latter threatened Matt, only pleading for him to leave. *Kol would often tease Rebekah for her desire to be more mundane but even so, the two seemed to get along quite well until his quest to stop her from finding the cure shoved a wedge in their relationship. **They have both been neutralized by their brother, Klaus. **Kol and Rebekah had a dagger more times than their other siblings. * Rebekah believes that Kol is a "bad boy" she said this about him to Genevieve in 1919. * Kol, in his own way, has took Rebekah's side in arguments with Klaus or has defended her from threats from Klaus. * Kol secretly harbored resentment towards Rebekah for betraying him in 1914. * Kol has vowed to return Rebekah to her body if it's the last thing he does, while she has promised to help him do whatever it takes to save his life. * They both helped Klaus save Hope from Finn, and took him down. * Rebekah said she would not leave the body of the witch, until she finds a way to bring Kol home. * When Kol died a second time, he took Rebekah's hand, and he smiled at her, because he was glad that she stayed with him. * He died in her arms. * Kol acts as Rebekah's "henchman" when they work together. She gives orders and Kol, though rarely one to obey another willingly, seems happily to do so. * Nobody knows Kol better than Rebekah. She knows when he is lying and knows when he is being sincere. * Kol seems closer to Rebekah than he is to his other siblings, but he feels left out and betrayed by her. But they seemed to make up when they saved their niece and when he died she swore to bring him back. * Rebekah will stop at nothing to get him back, no matter what flesh she is in. * In ''Ashes to Ashes'', Rebekah helped replace Kol's ashes of the ashes of Esther so that he was not resurrected. She didn't want to do it as she misses Kol a lot but she was given no choice. **In ''Ashes to Ashes'', Rebekah confessed that Kol was a handsome, when ''Dangerous Liaisons'', he asked her to tell him that, but she did not. Gallery : tumblr_lzg4tuevQF1ql0bldo1_500.jpg 640px-Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d125255.jpg 640px-Kol_rebekah_035389.jpg VD3X14DL3383.jpg 3x15-04869+9.jpg 3x15-09.jpg KolWhiteOakRebekah2-4x11.jpg KolWhiteOakRebekah4x11.jpg RebekahDaggerKol2-4x11.jpg RebekahDaggerKol4x11.jpg Rebekah4-4x11.jpg KolRebekah4x11.jpg KolRebekah4x10.jpg KolRebekahShane4x10.jpg KolRebekah2-4x10.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031707-1280-720.jpg rebekah-gallery.png ustv_vampire_diaries_s03_e15_4.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031680-1280-720.jpg rebekah-and-kol-vampire-diaries.jpg Screenshot_2013-01-28-11-00-25.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031694-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032099-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032058-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032104-1280-720.jpg rebekah-galleryhh.jpg Rebekah-and-kol-vampire-diaries.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031680-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031707-1280-720.jpg The Originals - Rebekah & Kol.jpg kol4x22.jpg|Kol and Rebekah last conversation. Kolbekah.jpeg | Kol and Rebekah in the bodies of Kaleb and Eva See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family